Messages
by Fujoshimon
Summary: Of text messaging and Dino and Hibari. D18 Yaoi
1. Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Do I look like Amano Akira to you? If I DID own Hitman Reborn, Dino will be SO topping Hibari in the next chapter. But did that happen? No. So you get the point. (Lol)

**A/N:** A short D18 drabble I wrote LONG ago… Spare me okay? I am so bored… There are too many tragic D18 around (cry) so I decided to edit this then upload it? It's been what, YEARS since I last uploaded a "story" Seeing how I so failed at my previous fics -_- Please enjoy and be kind in your reviews. Thanks!

**Title: Messages Chapter 1 Dinner**

**Summary: A random session of Dino text messaging Hibari.**

**Rating: T for BoyXBoy kissing?**

_KYOUYA~! I MISS U~_

Hibari felt his eye twitch as he glared at the text message that was sent to him during his break. He's currently in his office, trying to clear as much of the paperwork on his desk as he could. This message, along with several other VERY similar ones, has been sent to him so regularly it's become a routine. For a month, he suppressed the urge to smash his phone to bits- ever since he didn't give Dino a direct "no" to his feelings.

Initially, it was:

"_Kyouya! I love you~!"_

"_I hate you." Was his answer._

_A firm rejection of his feelings. Good answer. _Hibari had told himself.

Soon, it became:

"_Kyouya! I love you~!"_

"_Shut up."_

_Punch._

_And Dino would start whining._

Three months ago:

"Kyouya! I love you~!"

"Don't you get tired of saying the same thing over and over?" Hibari answered nonchantly, not even looking up from the report he was reading.

"Nope! That's because I love you!" Dino rested his head on Hibari's desk, and continued to grin happily.

Now, two "I love you"s in one day is not really Hibari's kind of thing.

Truthfully, Hibari was stunned. And so he blushed.

Wrong move.

And…

Dino took that as an acceptance of his feelings. That night Dino took him out and wanted them to be official lovers.

Why hadn't he rejected Dino as always, he had wondered? Maybe it was because of the dinner- Dino had finally figured out for his love for Japanese food(1) and took him to a Japanese restaurant. Or maybe it was because of the wine Dino offered him after, in his limousine while giving Hibari a lift back to his apartment. It did leave him feeling all warm and tingly… It could even be the quiet atmosphere in the empty corridor outside his home when Dino stole his first kiss… (How the hell did he become so skilled at this sort of stuff when his men are not around?)

Ever since that day, Dino have been sending him- no, _spamming_ him with daily text messages shamelessly expressing his love for Kyouya. That blonde idiot must have memorized his timetable as he only sent those messages during his breaks.

_How did he get his hands on my timetable anyway?!_ Hibari fumed as he tossed his phone aside.

The strange thing was, no matter how he claimed he hated the way Dino acted, he couldn't bring himself to tell Dino directly to "stop it." He would end up replying and chatting with Dino by the end of the day if Dino was in Italy (However, his definition of chatting is an endless stream of proclamations of love from one party and an endless stream of threats and curses from the other). If Dino was in Japan, that would be a different story. Within the month, he had found himself in places he hardly went- say, the amusement park, the cinemas, the beach and even crowded shopping malls.

_And he knows I hate crowds._ Hibari rolled his eyes as his phone vibrated again.

_Kyouya~! I know you are there=)_

_Rich people sure don't mind having expensive phone bills._ Hibari found himself replying.

He was barely done with ONE report before the ever-swift reply came.

_Well I don't. Not especially if I know I'm spending them to talk to Kyouya! _Hibari felt his vein pop. It is as though Dino is typing out messages from a high school girl romance drama script!

_If you had that much money to spare, you can give them to me._

Hibari had a good mind to switch the phone off. Talking to idiots like him can easily give weak-hearted people high blood pressure and heart attacks.

_Is Kyouya proposing to me? If you marry me, you can have my money=) KYAH I am so happy!_

_He makes it sound as though I would only marry for money!_ Hibari fumed as he cracked his brains for a reply.

_Men do NOT marry each other, AND I do NOT stoop so low as to marry for money._

Hibari could not concentrate as he waited restlessly for a reply. _How unlike myself._

When the reply came, he could only kick himself for the reply he gave before.

_Hibari would marry for LOVE!!! He's such a romantic! I'm gonna take you to a country where men can get married! KYAH what's your ring size!_

BITE. HIM. TO. DEATH.

_Go away you senile old man._ Hibari almost sighed in resignation as the bell for class rang.

Just as he seated himself in his class, his phone vibrated for the last time during that break.

_Picking you up for dinner at 7pm. =D_

_The food had better be good… _Hibari flipped his phone shut as the teacher entered the class.

-

(1) I know Hibari's favourite food is burgers okay? It's pretend it's Japanese food XD It's more romantic they went to a restaurant. Haha.


	2. Italy

**Disclaimer:** Me does not own Hitman Reborn. If I did, TYL!Xanxus will appear in every single chapter dammit. Too. Little. Xanxus. Smexiness. Oops. I'm supposed to be a closet fan of his.

**A/N:** Er... This was supposed to be a one-shot, but for some reason, people add this to Story Alert. O.O So I got really tempted to add a second chapter. So here it goes-

**Title: Messages Chapter 2 Italy**

**Summary: The power of love -cough- I mean the power of text messaging and how it helped Dino.**

**Rating: Totally safe :D**

"Kyouya! I am back!" Dino crashed through the door. Having the given the door too-hard-a-push, it slammed into the wall behind and bounced back with a vengeance, meeting Dino's face with a "Bam!"

Hibari gave a small cough (Was he finding a laugh?) as Dino fell back and disappeared behind the door. Turning back to his work, Hibari ignored the cries of, "Boss!" behind his office door and a lot of other scrambling noises he didn't bother to decipher.

Within a minute, Dino emerged from the door with renewed energy. "Kyouya!" Dino called for his "lover's" attention again.

...To be answered with silence.

"I'm returning to Italy today." Dino stated cautiously, wondering what Hibari's reaction would be this time. Previously Kyouya seemed all nonchalant. Now Dino hoped a nice "Have a safe trip" would be offered by his tightlipped student.

Hibari paid him no heed and flipped the report, writing here, signing there, and then finally, Dino saw Hibari take small peek from the reports at him. Dino grinned; did he have the attention of Kyouya after all...?

"So how was your day Kyouya?"

Silence.

... Okay he probably didn't.

However, Dino did not let this get him down. When had Hibari's sour attitude ever got him down?

As always, he launched into a one-sided conversation about his day, complaining about the amount of paper work he had to do, the awful attitude of another mafia family he encountered, how adorable one of his men's daughter is, how mean Romario really is...

"You said that before, you stupid herbivore."

Stunned silence.

"You were actually listening, Kyouya?" Dino leapt up from the armchair in Hibari's office, running forwards and attempted to throw his arms around Kyouya.

"Oof!" A tonfa rushed into his gut and Dino was forced a few steps back.

Deciding that Kyouya would be too shy to admit he was listening anyway, the blonde continued babbling away at other random incidents, this time, unfortunately, earning no response from the stern dark-haired prefect.

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" Dino called, the time for him to leave for the plane is approaching. Man, just when he really needed Hibari's attention- but not getting any.

Dino sighed in resignation. But a good idea soon hit him.

"Kyouyaaaaa--!!!" Dino whined, childishly rocking Hibari's chair, hoping to get some form of attention. _How old is this man anyway?_

Plan A was in vain as he watched Hibari file the report before going on to the next in the small pile on his table.

Dino sighed. Time for Plan B.

Whipping out his cell phone, Dino typed furiously on the phone, his fingers flying quickly in a comical fashion over the number pads as he typed the message.

"_Send."_

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no!!! Dainaku Shounaku nami ga ii!!!"(1) _Sang Hibari's cell phone.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Hibari flipped open his phone:

"KKKKKYYYYYOOOOUUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Screamed his cell phone screen.

A dark and murderous aura immediately surrounded Hibari's office, and Dino gulped; a certain prefect had a death-I'll-bite-you-to-death-you-stupid-herbivore glare directed at him.

"Uh, hi?" Dino offered Hibari a weak smile. Now that he finally had his attention…

"GET GOING TO ITALY ALREADY YOU DAMNED HERBIVORE."

Dino found himself promptly (and not to mention both physically and literally) thrown out of Hibari's office.

Well, at least this shows that Hibari knew where he would be.

-

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

Dino quickly fished out his cell phone (while mentally reminding himself to find a better ring tone soon) and flipped it open. Is it an emergency?

Romario watched as the stern look on Dino's face turn into a happy grin.

"Ha ha!" Dino laughed as he pocketed his phone, practically glowing in delight.

"What is it Boss?" Romario enquired.

"It's Kyouya." Dino grinned.

-

_Have a safe trip._

-

(1) Namimori's School Anthem. Like ain't that obvious. –shot for stating a fact everyone knows-

(Psst Hibird singing that song is totally my phone ring tone. Seriously. Anyone else too?)

Whew. Wow I had a lot of fun writing this XD Hope you enjoy reading! I seriously hope Hibari isn't too OOC and… Doesn't Dino seem too childish? I think grammar evades me D:


	3. Picture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did I could NEVER come up with the idea of Yama- (Censored due to the presence of spoilers in the manga.) AW.

**A/N:** I thought I should finally get my a** in gear and type up another part ;P I've been lazy around too long!

**Title: Pictures**

**Summary: Dino explores the function of attaching pictures to his text messages. Hints of Romario X Kusakabe? LOL.**

**Rating: Safe**

Things are peaceful again… Kusakabe hummed a little too cheerfully as he strolled down the hallways to submit his reports to Hibari.

Dino-san had just gone back to Italy two days ago to take care of "_some stuff_" – according to the blonde adult. Dino often had these Italy-Japan trips ever since he knew Hibari two years ago; and each time, he would return only after a month or so. So that would mean he wouldn't see Roma- no, _**Dino**_, for another four weeks.

Frankly, although the cheerful Italian caused nothing but chaos in Hibari's presence, (okay maybe that's a mean thing to say, but it's pretty close to the truth) Kusakabe was glad Dino entered Hibari's life. Why? Well, for one, Hibari is definitely calmer and more reasonable with him around. Not that he's not reasonable in the first place! And he got to meet someone called Rom-

Stop. He _didn't_ just think that.

Kusakabe paused and calmed himself outside Hibari's office door.

"Kyou-san," Kusakabe knocked on the Head Prefect's door.

"Yes?" Came the curt reply.

Kusakabe entered promptly, submitting the documents in hand. "I've double-checked the reported amount of the treasury. There're no discrepancies."

"Hn," Hibari hummed in approval and looked up at Romario. "Thank you. That'll be all for today."

Kusakake nodded and left. It was not until he was outside that he realized that Hibari-san seemed to be in a good mood; the crease that was present on Hibari's forehead since two days ago wasn't there anymore…

_**I wonder why…**_

The next day during lunch, another strange thing happened. Kusakabe found Hibari on the rooftop, pointing his phone at the sky while lying on his back as always, as though taking a picture.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe made his presence known.

"Aah," Hibari responded as though he knew he was there already.

"A nice cloudless sky today," Hibari murmured softly when they fell into silence.

K-Kyou-san? Talking about the sky and weather? That's just too weird! But none-the-less, Kusakabe decided to assume that Kyou-san is NOT sick but just in a good mood.

Kusakabe looked up. Indeed, the sky is a clear blue, not a cloud was present. "You're right..." Kusakabe answered, still puzzling over Hibari's strange statement.

And Kusakabe never really found out the reason for Hibari's strange behaviour.

- **On to solve the mystery…** -

Hibari flipped open his phone as the School Anthem rang, interrupting the silence in the office.

_**1 Multimedia message(s) received.**_

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Hibari opened it, and let out a soft "ha!" in amusement. The message contained a photo of the sky with a single cloud. And attached to the photo was a single line:

_**Look Kyouya! I saw this cloud today in the car! Doesn't it look like Hibird? =D**_

In actual fact, the cloud looked nothing like the yellow bird always accompanying him. It is not even remotely round. That blonde man has an overworked imagination. So he texted back:

_**Hibird is YELLOW and ROUND.**_

In no time the reply came: _**I guess you're right =D but I miss you Kyouya~~~~**_

Hibari rolled his eyes and continued with his paperwork, deciding against replying the Italian, an action which will no doubt hinder his progress over the mountain of work.

A knock on the mahogany door snapped his attention to Kusakabe, who entered under his permission.

-

When Hibari was about to doze off during his lunch break on the rooftop the next day, he couldn't help but think as he stared at the cloudless sky. _It's not every day you see a cloudless sky at this time of the year. Take a photo of the sky hm?_ Kyouya took a snap shot of the sky, to see his entire phone screen in a beautiful shade of blue.

Kusakabe's footsteps was brought to his attention and Hibari put his phone down, unhurried. After exchanging a small conversation, Kusakabe returned indoors with the task he was assigned.

Alone again, Hibari's mind wandered back to the blue on his phone.

_**So blue… Like that idiot's eyes.**_

A deep blush crossed his face at that thought, and on impulse, Hibari flung his phone across the rooftop in a clatter.

_**Idiot.**_

-

**EDITED!**

-

**A/N**: Don't worry, the phone had miraculously survived the mistreatment. XD

Is it me or does my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter? (hides) **YES IT'S SHORTER! **(dies)


	4. Reflections

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. Do I look Japanese to you?

**Title: Reflections**

**Summary: Dino reflects on the relationship between him and Hibari.**

**Rating: Not really safe. A kiss? And there're implied meanings, if you squint. But there's no actual description of sex of any kind.**

Dino watched the men in dark suits file out of the room warily. The negotiations with the Knishers went well, at least for the Cavallone.

His men watched them leave as well, prepared for any backlashes or sudden attacks from the group. Unhappy people do rash things, and these people are unhappy, especially because of what Dino had told them about an hour ago.

Actually, they didn't have any _right_ to be unhappy in the first place, since they were the ones who started the trouble in the first place. Several months ago, there was a rapid rise in reports on attacks, robberies, muggings and such involving civilians. After thorough investigations by some of his men, it was found that the small but growing Mafia group, the Knishers, was the cause. Needing their Boss' authority and power to settle the problem, Dino was called into action. And thus an unhappy Dino was called back to Italy from Japan, and thus unhappy Dino will make these Knishers unhappy too and pay.

Today was the last session of negotiations, since the Knishers have finally decided to submit and leave his turf. But you have to admit, it was more of a session involving _"threats"_ than _"negotiations."_

The Knishers were hungry for monetary means, and they lack greatly in manpower. And that's the very reason why they fear and finally gave in to the Cavallone's demands (although by doing so, they lost one of their chances to rise).

With the threat finally removed, things are more likely to settle down to normal in a few days. And if no other incidents crop up… He could…

_No, no. No Kyouya for now. Think 'work,' 'WORK!'_

Dino gave a sigh and let a small smile grace his lips as the last of the Knishers finally disappeared from sight. The Cavellone, too, would have to leave as soon as possible to avoid trouble… "Jade, please call for the car."

_We are in an abandoned warehouse, very classic._ Dino mused.

"Yes, Boss." The brunette standing closest to the door bowed and dialed for their transport.

"Going to Japan soon, Boss?" Romario turned to his Boss, his eyes twinkling as though he's going to start teasing.

"Aah yes- Oh wait, after I've talked to Tessa. I may need to make a trip down to Berlin first." Dino thought out loud. "Tessa and I still have a bit of things to discuss. Nothing too serious. I think it'll be settled very quickly." He'd still have to meet Tessa personally to express his sincerity, although their relations are already very good.

"And then Japan?" Inoue, one of his men from Japan hinted. Being from Japan himself, Dino's frequent stops at Japan couldn't please him more. He'd get to visit his family Dino visits his –cough- lover.

The Cavallone men hid smirks as it was a known fact by now how attached their Boss is to a certain nineteen year old, dark-haired Japanese youth.

Dino grinned, "And then Japan."

_**Beep Beep. Beep Beep.**_

A very boring ringtone sounded.

"Just on cue," Inoue sang boldly while the other men coughed to hide their laughs. Only the Cavallone men would ever dare to tease their own Boss like this.

Dino laughed and flipped open the phone to find a message from his said lover.

_**Found your watch. It was under the bed.**_

Dino laughed again, shaking his head as he replied:

_**Oops? So now I know Kyouya doesn't clean under his bed often! =D**_

It's been a month since he returned to Italy and it took this long for Hibari to find it. So this clearly means Kyouya, heh heh, doesn't clean under his bed often.

"He found the watch," Dino informed Romario while the other men listened on with curiosity.

"That's good," Romario laughed, deciding not to pry further.

The reply was fast: _**I found it WEEKS ago. I just remembered about it.**_

_Looks like someone is indignant._ Dino couldn't help but notice his lover's feelings with the immediate reply.

But the point truly is: Dino was no longer surprised Hibari even bothered to explain himself. It's been several years since Hibari became his student and eventually, Dino found out that Hibari seemed to be more willing to send text messages then actually speaking on the phone.

Now that he thought about it, young Kyouya hardly talked, whether through the phone or face-to-face. The only things young Kyouya did sprout were curses and threats of getting bitten to death. Oh, and not forgetting his classification of people into the main category of herbivores. But now, Kyouya is definitely more ready to talk. Dino remembered the time when last year, Hibari actually asked Dino what his favourite food is. Dino got so surprised he fell off his chair. But then again, it was Dino's birthday. Dino grinned. _So Kyouya did care!_

Hmmm… Maybe it's the text messaging between teacher and student throughout the years that finally opened his student up to him. Dino soon realized another thing: whatever young Hibari never said out loud, and was said to him now, was texted to him when he was younger. For instance:

In the past when Hibari was still in Namimori High, "Have a safe trip" was always texted to him when he was leaving. But within these two years, Kyouya had not only gone as far as to see him off at the airport, last month, he even spared Dino a quick peck on the cheek as farewell. Afterwards though, Hibari had blushed so deeply he disappeared before Dino could utter a word of surprise, and so Dino left Japan without even saying "Goodbye." Dino was at some point devastated, but hey, he's got a kiss in return! And it was Kyouya that initiated it no less! Now this is something to look forward to the next time he leaves Japan!

Dino chuckled to himself in amusement as he got into the car that arrived. Kyouya had definitely changed over the years. He blushed a little as he touched his cheek where Kyouya had kissed and then finally remembering to reply to Kyouya:

_**I miss you too Kyouya! My work here is also done, see you in a week! =D**_

Dino then started to scheme, how he's going to get Kyouya to kiss him (and Kyouya must be the one to initiate it again) on the lips this time.

-

A/N: There! It's slightly longer compared to the rest! I've tried making Dino a bit more serious this time round, though he did turn out to be a love-sick idiot in the end. I hope it turns out okay :D It's more yaoi compared to the past two chapters? Hope I don't get hate mail from yaoi-haters O_O

Er, I've edited Chapter 3 a little, so please check it out and see if you can spot the difference! (I've noticed the flow isn't that all great and so I added some stuff…)

Also! This will be the LAST chapter! I've uploaded the announcement in the next "chapter" with a little bit of dialogue. I hope it amuses you.

Thank you dears for all the Reviews, Favourite Adds and Story Alert Adds. Every few days I receive an alert in the email, which pleases me to no end xD Thank you for all your kind comments too!

Love you all!


	5. Announcement, sorta

Naruto: Aniplex Hour! Uzumaki Naruto no Oh! Naruto Nipp- Wait. Where am I? (1)

Me: *snigger* My Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction.

Naruto: What?! How did I end up here dattebayo! (2)

Me: I need you to help me with an announcement. Here. *hands Naruto scripts*

Naruto: Shanarou! Why must I-

Me: Because it's all your fault for all of these desu.

Naruto: Aaahhh???

Me: Just help me and I'll treat you to ramen.

Naruto: *eye sparkle* Deal! *looks at scripts* Eto… "That "Reflections" was the last 'chapter'! Well it's not much of a multi-chaptered fic since it's like a collection of drabbles revolving around text messaging and Dino and Hibari." Eh? That means no more?

Me: Yes. And it's all Naruto's fault! I got hooked to Naruto and all my inspirations just flew outta the window. (I'm a little backwards I know, I mean, Naruto is so long ago! And I just started reading the manga A WEEK AGO.)

Naruto: Uhh… Does that mean 'yay' for us dattebayo?

Dino: Kuiriiii-chiiiiii-yaaaaannnnnnnn…! How could you! Kyouya and I are so disappointed! After all that drabbles you wrote! *dangles a stack of notebooks*

Me: KYYAHHH! That's mine! *snatches back* Naruto-san continue please?

Naruto: Right… "Well besides the main reason of me being hooked to Naruto (and not to mention Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho and Kuroko no Basket at the same time.) School life is started for me in a month! So I promised myself to get rid of my addiction to my darling laptop within these weeks. (My alter ego claims that it is just me being lazy.) Please understand." What the hell –ttebayo?!

Me: The part about the alter ego is a lie. I don't have one. Really.

Dino: You are even more fickle than Kyouya in his mood swings.

Me: *scratch head* Eehhh sorry, but Naruto is too cute, Roxas is too hawt, Hiei is so cool and Kuroko is just too awesome for me to NOT get hooked to them.

Dino: Kuiri-chan, is it me or do you have a thing for blondies. Look at Naruto, Roxas, Guy (Tales of the Abyss) and me.

Naruto: Wow you are right dattebayo! *stares at Dino*

Me: It's coincidental. ;P

Dino and Naruto: (YOU'RE LYING.)

Me: Anyway, so that 'chapter' you just read? Yup that's the last. I've also changed the story status to complete. So please don't add this to Story Alert anymore.

Naruto: "Thank you for taking the time to review and also for all the kind reviews so far. (Although the number is not a lot, but hey, this story did fare better than I expected.) You guys totally made my day! The number of hits is quite shocking, but I wonder if people read it and-

1. "Bleh, dumb story" then go away. Or was it-

2. "Ohh… not bad… come back to read another day."

Oh! And also Thank You to those who added the story to "Favourites"! xD And I guess, Thank you, also to those who added it to Story Alert but didn't review." –ttebayo. *out of breath*

Dino: Hey there's one more paragraph to read! If I read it will you write another drabble for me and Kyouya?

Me: Wha-? *glances at Naruto, who looks at Kuiri with puppy eyes*

Dino: Just another.

Me: Aw alright. Please check my profile for the other ONE-SHOT I wrote, sort of as an apology too, to you guys. Please don't add it to Story Alert!

Dino: *clears throat and reads script* "Hibari glared at Dino. "What are you doing here you-""

Me: WHA STOP! Wrong paragraph! Jeez I should have brought Romario here as well… *points the correct part to Dino*

Dino: Oops. Sorry. *grin grin* "Please forgive my laziness and see you guys around!"

Naruto: Not fair he only gets one line dattebayo!

Me: Oh… Alright Dino do the disclaimers too please. It's on the back of the paper.

Naruto: (Ramen soon!) :3

Dino: "Naruto and Dino doesn't belong to me. They belonged to their respective mangakas in Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

Naruto: KYU KYU WE'RE DONE! LET'S GO GET RAMEN DATTEBAYO! (3)

-

For those who don't read Naruto:

(1) Oh! Naruto Nippon! Is the Naruto radio shows held weekly in Japan- where Naruto's seiyuu talks to other seiyuus and basically provide fanservice.

(2) and (3) "Dattebayo" and "Kyu kyu" have no real meanings. It's attached to Naruto's daily speech. Kawaii desho? XD

(And because of that radio show the phrase "dattebayo" is stuck in my head for hokage-knows-how-long…)


End file.
